United Planets (UP)
The United Planets or 'UP' is an interstellar diplomatic body in the KC that oversees large group meeting, 'security council sessions' of select members discussing interstellar issues jointly, as well as humanitarian and financial aid. The UP is also an independent news source and statistics publication. It was founded in the 1970s (Mt), originally, to regulate interstellar trade. It was originally called the 'Interstellar Trade Regulation Board', before changing its name after Busarem's diplomats requested urgent help in their planet to help defeat a rebel group known as the 'Swift Wolves'. The body then briefly became a body for interstellar co-operation during major threats such as the threat posed by Mad Poo in 2001 (Mt). Until early 2019 (Mt), the UP had no permanent members. At this point, the UP underwent significant changes, a 'revitalisation' led by Evancya, with support from Ficko, Apporross and Mascos, all of which became founding members. Both Biackaar and Crash, despite showing commitment and support for the proposals of the 'New UP', were dismissed during the founding process due to tensions ensuring neither party would allow the other to remain a founding member. Structure & organisation The United Planets is structured into a number of different independent bodies, and a number of different chambers. The UP has both independent and unitary bodies, with the key decisions being made by the UP member states collectively, and internal decisions being made by the UP administrative body. Administrative Body The United Planets administrative body was originally made up of 1 member of each founding planet (Apporross, Evancya, Ficko, Mascos), and 3 others chosen by those original members. These became the Administrative Council, currently led by the interim speaker and chairperson Hobo Bamboo, and to be led by future Chairperson Boris Candy as of 25th, 2020 (Mt). The Council is responsible for making minor changes to the UP, making changes to staff in the council as well as the administrative assembly, humanitarian and information areas of the UP. The Administrative Assembly, which is set to exist after 2020 (Mt), will dictate major changes within the UP, such as changes to rules, changes to the organisation of the information and humanitarian wing. They will also elect new members of the Administrative Assembly, many of whom will be nominated by the delegations of their respective planets. Positions Administrative Council Members The number of Administrative Council Members is fixed at 7, and can only be changed by an almost unanimous decision (all bar 1) in the administrative council, or a 75% majority decision in the UP general assembly, which can overrule any decision. A unanimous decision in the Security Council may also change this. Information Body One of the independent wings of the UP is the Information Wing, which collects information and statistics from across the UP and attempts to collect unbiased and accurate statistics as well as the assertions and official statistics of UP member states, including GDP, poverty rate, corruption rate, and so on. Humanitarian Body The Humanitarian Body/Wing of the UP conducts and collects data and reports on humanitarian crises in planets throughout the KC. Security Council See also: Security Council of the United Planets (SCUP) The UP security council consists of 4 permanent members, each representing one of the founding members of the New UP; Apporross, Evancya, Ficko and Mascos. There are also 4 temporary members, decided by random selection. A panel of new candidates for the security council can be vetoed, leading to the selection of a new panel. Virtually any decision within the UP administrative body, excluding the humanitarian and information bodies which operate by proxy of the central administrative body, can be overruled or superseded by a unanimous verdict in the UP security council. As such they are the second highest tier of power in the UP. A unanimous verdict among all members including permanent and non-permanent members can make any decision in the UP. An unanimous verdict among 4 of the permanent members, or a majority of 5/8 or more security council members is enough to pass a resolution. Any verdict can be vetoed, however, by one permanent member and one permanent or non-permanent member. The Security Council essentially acts as a smaller version of the General Assembly, as well as a council for the planets on it at any one given time, in which they can collectively make decisions, suggestions for alterations to the UP, or take action against others. Members of the Security Council: General Assembly The General Assembly of the UP is made up of all its member states in one assembly. They vote on almost all decisions, apart from those decided upon by the security council. If 75% of the delegates in the UP vote on any given decision, it supersedes all other UP powers, including the administrative body or security council. As such they can change the number of security council members, abolish the security council, increase the number of people on the administrative council. The General Assembly is also responsible for implementing new interstellar laws. This includes trade laws, rules of war and humanitarian laws. There are, as of yet, no laws that have been introduced by the general assembly. Interstellar Law Laws are created in the general assembly, and can be suggested by any member state, and also by the UP itself (in the form of the administrative body). Once a law is suggested, it is reviewed by the UP. If the UP deny its legitimacy as a law, or amend or change it, as they are entitled to do, then this decision can be contested if met with enough support (support from at least 12 delegates), their decision can be overruled by a 75% majority in the general assembly, or alternatively by a unanimous vote in the Security Council, such are the usual parameters for overruling the UP. If a law is accepted by the UP, and any amendments or changes made by the UP are accepted by the Assembly, the General Assembly will then vote on it, and a 2/3 majority enacts it into interstellar law. As of yet, there have been no interstellar laws established or passed by the General Assembly. Penalties There are a number of different measures that can be taken by the UP to sanction or penalise members that won't comply with the demands of the UP or with laws or rules set by other planets. These measures include the following actions against a given member state by the UP Administrative body: i) Temporary suspension of voting rights in the General Assembly ii) Temporary reduction of delegates available to the Member State (maximum 1/3 of delegates, minimum -1) iii) Temporary or permanent suspension from the Security Council selection process iv) Temporary ban/suspension from the United Planets as a whole v) Expulsion from the UP vi) Docking of reliability 'score', making it more difficult to access UP resources, suggest UP laws, or receive help from UP organisations Equally, planets themselves can take measures against member states that do not comply with UP regulations. This is expected and is organised through the UP to encourage other member states to join. Ways in which member states can penalise other member states through the UP include: i) Denouncing ii) Boycott of certain goods iii) Suspension of movement of finances between planets (barring transfers from account, trading, investment, etc) iv) Ban on movement between planets (travel ban) v) Military surveillance of planet by UP-sanctioned task force vi) Set-up of 'safety camps' run by the UP, separate from sovereign government and under diplomatic law vii) Trade, negotiations and aid of opposition groups viii) Declaration of war/military interventions ;These measures are taken by planets, however they can incur their own penalties if unsanctioned by the UP. They are sanctioned by the UP when called upon by a unanimous security council verdict (which can be overturned by a 75% majority in the General Assembly), or by 2/3 in the General Assembly. They are also sanctioned by a non-unanimous security council verdict, among the members of the Security Council. Funding The UP requires a minimum contribution of 0.01% of the GDP of a given member state (GDP according to UP information records) in order to maintain membership. This goes up to 0.025% minimum for the four founding members. Planets formally declared 'impoverished' or in 'emergency conditions' are exempt from the tax, however they are asked to pay it when capable. In 2019, the UP was given a total of __, which came from numerous different members, but mainly founding members, as the tax formally comes into effect as of 2020 (Mt), See also * List of UP Member States